CASUALIDAD
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Meses después de finalizada su relación Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson se vuelven a encontrar casualmente. ¿Podrá la vida darles una segunda oportunidad? Pansmione -leves menciones de Drarry-


_Lo típico, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Propiedad de JK Rowling y a quién le haya cedido los derechos (?. Yo seguiré igual de pobre escribiendo esto xd_

 _En cursiva la letra de la canción que inspiró este Fanfics Casualidad- Miranda!._

 ** _Casualidad_**

 ** _Parte única_**

 _Busco más decir_  
 _algo nuevo de mí_.

Era el tercer día de la temporada primaveral. Algunas flores apenas mostraban sus primeros brotes, y algunas otras mostraban con orgullo sus pétalos que brillaban en conjunto del gran astro que se posicionaba en el punto más alto del cielito azul de esa tarde.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo que la morena no daba un paseo por aquellas concurridas calles, ella podría afirmar que habían pasado al menos unos diez meses y, su cruel subconsciente le recordó que su vista no se había topado con las rocosas avenidas el mismo periodo de tiempo que ella finalizó su relación con Granger.

En ese instante cuando su vista se dirigió al café frente a ella... La vio. Venía saliendo del local con la misma gracia que la recordaba.  
"Hablando del rey de Roma". Pensó.

Ella se quedó estática a un lado de la acera, observando fijamente aquella figura que tantas veces recorrió con la suave yema de sus dedos ardientes. No supo cuánto pasó, pero finalmente sus miradas se encontraron y ella cruzó la distancia que le separaban de su antiguo amor, y a Pansy el eco de su voz cantarina le llegó distante a sus oídos. Creyó distinguir entre las letras que pronunció un ligero "¿Como has estado, Pans?" Y ella tembló... ¿Que le diría?

 _Algunas frases que conforman en una historia_  
 _que se grabe en tu memoria_  
 _como te grabaste tú,_  
 _en mí._

—Bastante bien la verdad— Dentro de sí rebuscó alguna que otra memoria que le hiciese entender a la otra que Pansy estaba bien sin ella, aunque fuese una vil mentira... Porque Pansy no estaba nada bien sin Hermione—. Jodidamente bien, Granger. Como no tienes idea.

Sí a la castaña le dolió que la de ojos almendrados le hablase por su apellido, lo disimuló bastante bien.

Hermione, a diferencia de Pansy se veía bastante... Reconstruida. La última vez que Parkinson vió a Granger esta se veía delgada, ojerosa, temblorosa también, su piel se asemejaba a la de un reptil con grietas entre los labios y los dientes, anteriormente blancos y brillantes, se veían opacos. Pero ahora, ella volvía a brillar. Las ojeras habían desaparecido casi por completo, y volvió a tener un peso casi normal y los temblores involuntarios de su delgado cuerpo, definitivamente ya no estaban ahí.

En cambio, Pansy, tenía una gruesa línea violeta debajo de sus párpados. Sus labios se veían resecos y deshidratados también tenían leves grietas que denotaban la falta de cuidado, su delgadez era aún más grave que la de Granger aquella vez, la de Pansy era tan extrema que parecía que su capa de piel se encontraba adherida a sus huesos, cuando casi sonrió y dejó que sus dientes se asomasen, observó la preocupante falta de calcio en los mismos y Hermione, pensó que sería cuestión de días para que se cayesen de sus cuencas.

—Yo no te veo nada bien— murmuró paseando sus irises desde la punta de sus pies hagas el punto más alto de su cabellera—. De hecho, te veo... Uhm... Desalineada.

—Gracias, Granger. Siempre tan elocuente— Siseó molesta.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. E intentó corregir su error.

—No. No, yo no quise decir eso— balbuceó mirando sus dedos distraídamente—. Es solo que... Te ves distinta.

Distinta. Distinta definitivamente no era la palabra que definiría la situación actual de Parkinson. Porque la palabra "distinta" estaba a años luz del real cambio en la vida de Pansy Parkinson en los meses de separación con Hermione Granger.

La vio callada, distraída, distante y, obviamente diferente. Y su corazón dio un vuelco, ella en el fondo de su alma quiso que Pansy dejase de sentirse así... Así que en un impulso la invitó a compartir una taza de café.

— ¿Quieres tomarte un café? — interrogó. La vio dudar. La vio retroceder. Y nuevamente un impulso la hizo actuar —. ¿Conmigo?

 _Tu presencia ya vez,_  
 _condiciona mi actuar_  
 _acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos_  
 _reprimiendo los abrazos_  
 _Que otras veces yo te di_  
 _A ti._

Pansy tembló, su pulso se aceleró, su respiración de trastocó y su corazón arremetió con fuerza entre sus paredes.

— ¿Contigo? — susurró. El eco de aquel susurro llegó a Hermione como un leve respiro en sus oídos.

—Conmigo.

No pudo hacer más que solo asentir. Fue un movimiento frenético, movimiento que le hizo comprender a Granger que Pansy, en el fondo de sus vísceras, estaba _realmente_ feliz de verla.

 _Preferiría ser un poco más,_  
 _poco más duro para soportar,_  
 _tener que verte, así como si nada._

Ella quiso gritar, llorar, retroceder y escapar. Pero no lo consiguió. Porque, solo la presencia de Hermione fue suficiente para hacerla declinar en su anterior decisión de dejarla en el pasado y seguir por el rumbo que la vida le disponga.

— ¿Vas a entrar? — le preguntó Mione cuando la vio nuevamente retroceder y posiblemente entrar en un colapso mental.

Sin embargo, Pansy no la oyó. Solo miró la puerta del local con un ataque de nervios.

Intervaló su mirada entre la silueta de Hermione y la entrada al pequeño café... Ella nunca había sido alguien valiente, más bien a ella era astuta y orgullosa y sabía bien que cruzar el umbral de la puerta con Hermione era un acto de valentía impropio de ella. Totalmente impropio.

Pero le amaba. La amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a cruzar aquella puerta y definir un antes y un después en el transcurso de su amarga vida.

— ¿Vas a entrar? — volvió a pronunciar, esta vez la pregunta si llegó a ser escuchada por la morena.

Asintió. Y empujó el umbral dejando que la castaña entrase primero.

Perdió la noción del tiempo durante un par de minutos. Fue consciente solo cuando Hermione depositó la taza de té humeante que pidió para ella.

—El café no te hará bien en las condiciones que estás.

—Gracias.

 _Después de haberte dicho que ya te he olvidado_  
 _que eres parte de un pasado_  
 _al cual no quiero recurrir,_  
 _nunca más._

— ¿Como has estado? — preguntó con cautela.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuál es el jodido punto en todo esto? Hace un rato _afirmaste_ que no estaba nada bien u al menos no tan bien como lo dije y ahora me los has vuelto a preguntar ¿ _Cuál_ es el puto punto, Granger?

—Ninguno. No hay ningún punto. Solo genuino interés en mi ex novia.

—Ex novia porque _tú_ lo quisiste así. Además, creo recordar que me dijiste que no me querías volver a ver.

Los ojos marrón de Granger se posaron con cuidado en el perfil maltrecho de Parkinson. Y su corazón dolió en demasía.

—Yo no dije eso— balbuceó.

—Si lo hiciste.

Prefirió no discutir.

—Yo he estado bien, ¿Sabes? — le dio un trago largo al líquido caliente y seleccionó con cuidado las siguientes palabras—. Nuestra separación fue mi cable a tierra, con ella pude reconocerme... Ser yo.

La morena cerró sus puños y respiró hondo.

— ¿Qué descubriste? ¿Que eres heterosexual y estás enamorada de Ronald? ¿Que todo lo que me dijiste siempre fue mentira? — preguntó arrastrando las palabras con dolor.

—No. Descubrí que no siempre puedo hacer lo que el mundo espera de mí. Me dolió mucho dejarte, Pans. De verdad que sí, pero, en esa relación no era yo quién tomaba decisiones.

— ¿Le estás atribuyendo la culpa a Draco? — enarcó una ceja, y sus temblorosas manos se posaron despacio en el mesón —. No puedes hacerlo, Granger. La única culpable de todo esto eres tú. Tú eres la única cobarde que no pudo contra los perjuicios.

—No. Nunca. Él y Harry fueron… un gran apoyo para mí… pero sentía que no podía llegar a ser tan feliz como ellos si yo no me aceptaba a mí misma.

Pansy asintió, comprendiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que las había llevado a aquel destino.

Ella, a diferencia de Granger, aceptaba por completo su sexualidad. Pero, el camino de la auto-aceptación no fuel miel sobre hojuelas sus padres fueron los primeros que le dirigieron una mirada asqueada y pronunciando un leve "Yo no tendré una hija lesbiana, es repulsivo" y con eso le cerraron en su cara llorosa. Perdió unos cuantos amigos y demás, sin embargo, el que siempre se quedó cerquita de ella dándole aliento, fue Draco Malfoy.

Draco la invitó a pasar una temporada con sus padres mientras ella se establecía en algún lugar fuera de la vida de sus progenitores. La auto-aceptación de Draco fue un poco más ligera que la de ella producto del amor incondicional de su madre, su padre fue un hueso un poco más duro de roer, pero, al final terminó aceptándolo y Pansy secretamente sentía envidia de lo unidos que podían ser los Malfoy en las paredes de su mansión.

 _Y en tus ojos no encontraba  
lo que a mí me enamoró,  
de ti._

—No sé cómo fue, Pansy. Pero de un día al otro ya no veía lo mismo que hace un par de años atrás y antes de seguir dañándote con mi indecisión, decidí irme, aunque me doliese a mí también.

La miró. Y nuevamente sintió como su corazón se removía inquieto en sus paredes como antaño. Sus ojos brillantes, sus cabellos espesos y castaños, sus labios delgados y rojos, su nariz respingada, y sus dientes alineados y blancos y algo dentro de sí supo que en ese minuto la amó aún más que antes porque Hermione era fuerte aún más fuerte que ella.

—Te quiero— susurró —. Te quiero, aunque me dañaste, te quiero aquí conmigo porque tú tienes el mismo poder de dañarme como de reconstruirme.

 _Sin embargo  
te veo y me provocas  
ganas de escaparme  
ahora contigo  
y estar juntos _

Esta vez, Hermione fue la que la observó y le dolió el alma la destrucción física de Pansy _. "Tú tienes el mismo poder de dañarme como de reconstruirme"_ y deseó solo poder reconstruirla y jamás volver a destruirla de aquella forma tan vil, porque, ella amaba a la Pansy altiva, elegante, egocéntrica, sarcástica, etc. No quería que volviese a su etapa de autodestrucción. Y ella tenía el poder de amarla, de volver a construir su ego, su elegancia y su autoestima.

Entonces decidió que lucharía por su amor, por su lugar en la sociedad, por ellas, por Draco y Harry, por el orgullo de decirse "lesbiana", por ser ella sin trapujos y todo aquello lo haría al lado de Pansy.

Avanzó lentamente hasta Pansy y la besó, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos de la castaña y, fue en ese momento que Hermione después de meses se sintió de vuelta en su lugar en el mundo; los brazos de Pansy Parkinson.

—Sabía que algún día volverías, Draco siempre me lo dijo— murmuró aun cerca de los labios de la mujer.

Ella rió y nuevamente volvió a besar a Pansy.

—Lo sé, siempre trató de hacerme entrar en razón… Él quiere volver a las citas dobles.

—Típico.


End file.
